


独裁者

by una_ze



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/una_ze/pseuds/una_ze
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote, 暴卡 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	独裁者

“人类的机体设计本身就存在不可抗的缺陷，我们可以把它当作……”  
【Hunger.】  
“把它当作神祇留下的退路。”卡尔顿皱眉闭了闭眼。  
【Hunger.】  
“一条，保身的退路。”温度保持精确的实验室内，汗水从卡尔顿同样时刻保持精确的鬓角碎发上悄然滴落。  
“对不起，现在不行，对不起。It's not the right time.”微微颤抖的男人扶住苍白的实验台，偏头低语几句，又转过头，强装若无其事地对他的科学家们说：“可是现在，我们要夺回和神平等谈判的资格，本该攥在我们手里的资格。”  
【So let's make it right，Carton.】  
“嗯呃……”卡尔顿将尾音吞咽进腹中，支撑身体同时转移注意力的手臂突然像失去了力气，惹得那人向一侧倾倒而去。  
“德雷克博士！”身前穿着白色长褂的几人惊呼一声，下意识伸手去扶，却见他以惊人的速度向后撤离，和众人拉开五步距离。  
情况依旧没有好转。博士轻声喘息着，脸色泛红，眉心不可抑制地拧起。  
【让他们撤离。】  
卡尔顿听天由命地闭上眼：“你们先去吧。”  
“可是……博士你看上去，”多嘴的小眼镜在空中比划了几下，“不太好。”  
【我可以处决他吗？】  
“不，还不行，我们需要他，他会离开的，马上就会。”卡尔顿慌乱地自言自语。  
【哦，我们。】  
“请你离开。”  
博士用忽转冷却的眼色看着他，平静得近乎死寂。小眼镜觉得后脊发凉，倒退着跑了出去，衣摆带落一根试管，玻璃在地上四分五裂，清脆的声响让卡尔顿头皮发麻。  
“对不起……嗯……”卡尔顿扶坐上实验台，连发尾都在颤抖。  
【你忽视了我。】  
“没有，暴乱，我没有。”银黑色的触手探进暗蓝色的衬衣，从熨烫平整的西装外面的褶皱，就可以窥见他们肆意进军的样子。  
【不，你意图忽视。但是很显然，你没有成功。离开我，你什么都不能成功。】  
“我只是……你知道的，为了你还在母星的子民，我……唔…！”卡尔顿不受控制地仰起头，滑动的喉结在这条完美的弧线上散发着勾人的意味。  
【或许我会考虑。考虑从轻发落。】  
考虑？不会的。卡尔顿清楚地知道，这位独*裁者不可能考虑他的感受，不管是当时占据自己的身体，还是后来种种“合理”的生理性需求。  
泛着奇异金属光泽的触手腾出空攀附上小腿，西装裤下浑圆的膝盖骨成了借力点，卡尔顿以一种极为羞耻的姿势被来自身体内部的力量粗暴地掰开双腿。  
“呜……不要在这里……”他难耐地反抗，尽管暴乱在性事上一向胡来，但是在实验室，在下属们每天工作研究的地方，在他创造精美“艺术品”的温室……“Riot，please.”  
【Stop deluding yourself，my boy.】  
手感恰到好处的乳肉被肆意揉捏，触手结成钝锥，拨弄敏感的乳尖，一窜窜电流随着暴乱毫无章法地动作袭上卡尔顿的大脑。  
【You love it this way.】  
“不……”自从和暴乱有了第一次神智不清的性爱，卡尔顿发现自己变得越来越敏感，仅仅是对乳头的玩弄就能让他颤抖着硬起来。  
会不会某一天，只要听到暴乱压低的嗓音，自己就会哭着张开双腿？卡尔顿胡乱地想着。  
【Absent-minded.】  
暴乱的声音像是审判官，来自异星强者的能力让卡尔顿为之战栗。  
尽管暴乱能够轻易探测到自己甜美的宿主刚刚到底在想什么，并且差点儿控制不住直接将他生吞活剥的欲望，但作为一个高级生命体，他懂得忍耐。  
暴乱游走向身前人儿发烫的器官，动作缓慢而温柔，清晰的被侵犯感对卡尔顿来说却是一场理智与欲望酷刑。就在这里，资料文件和实验器具被规整地摆放，作为主人，卡尔顿无法忍受这里的一丝不洁。  
【Don't worry.Let's make it dirty.All of it.】  
性器像是被一只大手包住，隔着裤子不轻不重地摩挲着，布料的奇妙触感惹来一阵轻喘。  
不行，还不够……还要再多……如此的挑逗对已然欲火焚身的卡尔顿来说无疑只是隔靴搔痒，那灵活的触手不住地抚弄着肿胀的性器，却没有实质性的动作——那属于暴乱的，让卡尔顿一见倾心的粗暴与独*裁。  
可怜的小科学家下意识挺起胯部去迎合那不令人满意的触手，双手撑着桌面，呼吸和泄出的呻吟仿佛难以协调，让他像一只脱水的鱼。  
然而那能让卡尔顿窥见天堂的小家伙们却恶劣地撤离，始终与他保持着若即若离的态度，仿若初尝禁果的小处男。  
终于，卡尔顿在腰累到僵硬，却依然没有得到自己应有的奖励后才意识到，暴乱在戏弄自己。  
【What did I say？You love it.】  
卡尔顿似乎能够听到暴乱得意的嗤笑。  
脖颈变得愈发媚红，卡尔顿感觉快要被点燃。他挣扎着睁开眼，逼迫自己环顾四周——这是实验室，是公司。  
但都是徒劳。  
【What do you want？Say it out.】  
你明明知道我要什么。我要你抚摸我，吞噬我，以最狂野的态度掠夺我，不仅是肉体，还有灵魂，我都愿意双手奉上。  
但是此刻，卡尔顿只渴望肌肤，他难耐地轻哼着，艳红的薄唇被小巧的舌头一遍一遍地滋润，他试图示弱以讨来自己的糖果。  
【Say it out.What you want，what I get.】  
暴乱当然知道他的小科学家想要什么，他甚至可以可以嗅到卡尔顿体内散发出的甜腻香气，叫嚣着：我想要。  
但是暴乱要听到他亲口说出，看见他被羞耻心和欲望折磨得混沌不堪的样子。  
细小的触手钻进裤腿，直捣黄龙地撩拨着大腿根部娇嫩的皮肤，吸盘形的端口在小腹模仿着吮吸舔舐的动作，像无数条粗糙的小舌扫过。卡尔顿只感觉全身的血液都集中在了下身——连坐住的力气都消磨殆尽。暴乱体贴地从背后托举住那柔软的腰肢，让他不至于仰倒下去。半流体之上带来的失重感和放松意识让卡尔顿有些恍惚，下腹三角区的敏感带被特别照顾，性器可怜地抖动，他不禁害怕自己没有被直接触碰，就毫无面子地射出来。  
不过，还不够。他希望暴乱撕开他的衬衣，解开他的皮带，用沾有他体液的触手让他浑身发烫，让他软成一滩春水，让他重新学习呼吸的定义。  
想要……血液是流淌的岩浆，渴求迸发着无法忽视的火花。  
【Say it out.】  
粗粝如砂石的声音如同魔咒，缭绕在耳畔，诱他远离地狱，窥视觊觎深渊。  
挺起单薄的胸膛，薄衫上充满色情意味的突起，勾勒出待人采撷的茱萸在空气中微颤的模样。卡尔顿莱茵石般光泽的瞳孔如今蒙上一层灰雾，迷茫像是失去了聚焦的能力。  
“想要…嗯……暴乱……”  
【Make it clear，my good boy.】  
一声夹杂着颤音的长叹，宣告对卡尔顿最后清醒的驳回。  
“想要你爱抚我，亲吻我……填满我让我……暴乱，请操我，please，please，Riot……”  
“呜……”卡尔顿的话语被堵在喉咙里。  
浸浴在欲望热流中的嗓音十分动情，可是再如此任他放荡不着边际地说下去，暴乱害怕自己会超出预算地把他弄伤——尽管小宿主或许会因此更加兴奋，暴乱心中竟有一股不同寻常的保护欲——施暴者是我，拥有绝对控制权的，不可变更的我。  
柔软的触手挤进口腔胡乱搅和，如蛇信子分叉的尖端擒住小舌，来不及吞咽的津液悬垂下嘴角。依旧没有得到抚慰的下身难耐地摆动着，尽管舌头已无暇应对，卡尔顿还是不消停地要求：“唔嗯，不要……嗯，不要这个……要舌头，要暴乱的唔……”  
Shit.  
暴乱不知道这句话有没有骂出口，他现在完全顾及不到这些，他只想抽身好好教训教训这个小混蛋。  
“唔～”熟悉的交缠感在卡尔顿脑中绽开火花，那人咬着他的下唇细细品味，他轻哼着，挣扎着伸出双臂搂住那宽厚的肩膀。  
不得不承认，暴乱在幻化成人形这方面是在太满足卡尔顿的心意了。充满张力的肌肉线条散发着狂野的美感，他甚至不敢多看他一眼，身体却在他面前像小猫一样下意识地蹭了又蹭。  
异于常人大小的舌头在卡尔顿口腔内进出，时而抵住上颚，闯进喉咙，给他一种口交的错觉。  
在小猫咪软着身子伏在他胸前时，暴乱才适时地放过那张小嘴，卡尔顿张着嘴，殷红的舌头探出贝齿外，贪婪地呼吸着。  
衬衫被粗暴扯开，纽扣落在地上弹起，清脆的声响绝灭贞洁。裤子也被一把拽下，挺立的性器弹动着跳了出来。  
指尖恶劣地刮过铃口，卡尔顿尖叫着翻出白眼。暴乱的抚慰没有一点条理，卡尔顿渴望他的大手握住器官每一寸娇嫩的肌肤，视如珍宝地摆弄着它——或许残忍点，都好。可是暴乱明显要和他对着来，次次只是浅尝辄止地把玩过龟头。  
“更多……想要嗯……”卡尔顿扭动着腰肢想讨好那能给他带来快乐的双手，却无意间触碰到一个热度更加惊人的物件。那跟巨大的东西像蛰伏多时的野兽，一举挤进卡尔顿腿间。  
“呃！”卡尔顿惊呼一声，“呜好烫……”  
暴乱当然不会停手。早已难耐的阴茎加速抽插起来，阴囊拍打着娇嫩的大腿根部，性器相互摩擦的快感换来一声低沉一声高昂的呻吟，像慌忙登场的二重奏。  
卡尔顿可怜的性器和乳头呈现出相似的媚红色，那在人类中颇受青睐的尺寸在暴乱面前简直像一个未过发育期的小青年。他胡乱地呻吟着，那人阴茎上爆起的青筋磨砺着他脆弱的神经，下身被烈火包裹，他的理智也在其中燃烧殆尽。  
卡尔顿突然伸出一只手摸向两人紧靠着的地方，也低下因欲望高昂地头颅痴迷地看着暴乱的性器。它抽动着骗取一声声淫叫，夸张的尺寸让他害怕，也让他兴奋到颤抖——就是这样一根狰狞的东西，将不留余力地贯穿自己，像烙铁般捣弄着收缩难耐的小穴，摩擦出张狂羞耻的色欲。那雄壮勾起的弧度的恰好贴合卡尔顿下面的小嘴，一次次研磨过前列腺，让他失神地痉挛。  
想到这里，卡尔顿下腹一紧，白色的液体喷溅在两人紧贴的性器上。  
暴乱玩味轻笑，好整以暇地张开五指向他展示指缝间黏腻的液体，不掩嘲弄：“看来你根本不需要我动手，只是看着我，就能意淫到射了？”象征着无上快感的手摆动着，半透明的液体反射着灯光。“My little bitch.”  
林间小鹿般狡黠纯真的眸子染上雾气，浓密的睫毛轻颤，脆弱得像残翅的亚马逊蝶。  
他们说他高贵、傲人，他一表人材，甚至把他称作救世主。  
高贵，傲人，一表人材，救世主。  
是什么？  
谄媚地挑眼，卡尔顿张口含住暴乱的手指，小舌小心谨慎地撩拨过指缝，将那淫靡的液体卷入口中。  
不知道。他此时此刻只是臣服于暴乱身下的婊子，一个在众人面前翻手云覆手雨，却在此刻雌伏于外星生物体之下的婊子。卡尔顿放浪地喘息着。  
“不仅此时此刻——”湿热的口腔和媚到酥骨的眼神让暴乱下身胀得发痛，一只手蹭过发烫的耳根，摩挲着小混蛋的后脑，“真听话。”  
喉头滑动。为了践行听话顺从的准则，卡尔顿大胆地撩起腿，膝盖顶弄着巨大的火热：“请进来……”  
作乱的双腿被暴乱擒住，握住脚踝欺身将他压倒。小宿主越来越自作主张了，是因为在实验室吗？大腿内侧的嫩肉先前已被触手揉成美妙的颜色，暴乱啃咬着，善于总结地提出问题。  
“不要了，嗯……唔那里不要了……暴乱，进来，直接插进来……好痒，暴乱……”卡尔顿偏头靠在桌上，下身的空虚感逼得他睁不开眼。   
他撑着桌面向暴乱挪动，笨拙地试图将那根可怕的东西塞进身体里。  
“别闹。会弄伤你的。”暴乱声音更加低沉，刮过卡尔顿脆弱的神经，引来一阵颅内战栗。细小的触手再次攀上双腿，缓缓挤入小穴进行扩张。  
“唔求你进来……”触手挤压着柔嫩的内壁，酥麻直窜上脊柱，可是还不够，“没事嗯……哈……直接进来……里面……嗯里面已经……湿透了……”  
很好。很好。这是暴乱狠狠握住他的腰，一举插入前，脑中最后一句，略带嘲讽和愤怒的想法。  
低沉的叹息与一声尖叫同时响起。  
粗长的肉棒利刃般向直直捣入甜美的小穴，就算不自主分泌的肠液也无法让主人忽略那从内部被撕裂的的疼痛。上一秒还欲求不满求着暴乱操进来的卡尔顿现在却面色发白，嘴唇颤抖着想要尖叫，却发不出声音。然而暴乱对此熟视无睹，还没等他回神，就兀自抽插起来。  
“啊！”卡尔顿惨叫，双手陷进面前臂膀坚实的肌肉中，抓出红痕。没有经过扩张的小穴被巨物硬生生撑开，下身的痛感让卡尔顿一度想要干呕。  
“别动！呜呜呜暴乱……你停一下！停一下！”卡尔顿双腿扭动着拒绝，可是身体已经没有一丝力气。他害怕了，从前暴乱再怎么粗暴，这也是第一次他没有扩张就直接进来，这样的尺寸再放任他胡闹下去，恐怕会死掉吧……  
对于是谁撩拨着别人直接插进来这件事，看来卡尔顿早已经忘得一干二净。  
“停下？这不像你会说的话。你只会说‘直接插进来’‘求你干我’，”暴乱并没有听从身下人的意见，小穴里柔软肉壁和温暖让他痴迷。其实他抽插的速度并不快，以他对宿主的了解，这张小嘴用不了多久就能接受他，并且他把吸得紧紧地不肯松口，“……和‘已经湿透了’。嘿，小骚货，告诉我，怎么湿成这样了？”  
“唔唔……嗯、轻点呜……”  
一手握住肌肉线条柔的细腰，暴乱的另一只手抚慰着射精后疲软的柱身，卡尔顿的喘息中，快感渐渐占了上风。  
“在实验室就这么兴奋？”  
“嗯啊……不、不是……不是实验室呜…嗯唔……是暴乱……看到你嗯啊…就、就湿了……”卡尔顿抱住自己的双腿，脚尖断断续续地蹭着暴乱坚实的小腹，“嗯、全湿了……你快点，嗯、快一点……”  
胸腔内有个什么东西开始急骤收缩，不知何处而起的疯狂躁动牵连着下身也暴胀抖动，引来一阵食髓知味的喘息。暴乱按住身下人的肩膀猛然加速，火热的肉棒像要把卡尔顿钉在桌面上——宿主煽情的表态和邀请，带来比抢占他的躯体更上等的满足。  
“哦！嗯啊，好烫……太大了、嗯好撑……”明明可以随意改变那玩意的大小，为什么偏偏要执着于他真实的尺寸？太大了啊……卡尔顿想要不满地申诉，张口却只有不间断的呻吟倾泻而出。  
“我看你是越大越喜欢吧，对不对？”肉棒抽插的速度刻意放缓，每一次进入都坚定而有力，卡尔顿似乎都能听到肉壁被顶开的声音。暴乱拉住卡尔顿的左手放在他平坦的腹部，“摸摸看，你的小骚穴紧紧咬着我不放呢。”  
卡尔顿感受到小腹上被顶出一个小疙瘩，随着抽插上下滑动，肚子好像真的要被巨物顶穿。“呜！要撑坏了……太、嗯太大了……不要了呜……”  
“不要了？”一个挺进，龟头直直抵上敏感的凸起，卡尔顿的呻吟一下转了几个调，“不要了？”  
完全不顾身下人颤栗的挣扎，暴乱退到穴口，又狠狠撞上前列腺上软肉，每顶弄一次，小穴就会不舍地绞住肉棒，惹得暴乱差点气息不稳。  
“哈啊……轻点呜……啊，嗯！”  
“舒服吗？”暴乱停下剧烈的动作，扶着卡尔顿的腰，火热的龟头在那一点周围磨蹭，却迟迟没有再给予实质性的安慰。  
食髓知味的卡尔顿眯起眼，知道这又是暴乱在性爱时的恶劣癖好。乖巧的小孩才能得到糖果——卡尔顿费力地撑起腰，双臂环住暴乱的脖子，故作委屈地摆出眼角下垂的姿态：“舒服，好爽……快动一动……后面好痒……”  
卡尔顿感受到后穴中的性器又胀大了一圈，不由得发出惊呼，内心却产生了微妙的得意——是我让搅乱那个冷静强大的的独*裁者，是我，只有我。  
毫无招架之力地任他将双腿分开，顺势环上暴乱的腰肢，以更好地接受狠厉的冲撞。两人的下身紧紧贴合着，艳红紧致的穴口可怜兮兮地吞吐着性器，连褶皱都被撑得舒展开来。  
体内难言之处的开关像被打开，卡尔顿下身湿得一塌糊涂，抽插的动作也带上了噗呲噗呲的水声，交合之处被带出的肠液抹得发亮，桌下的地面早已落下了不堪的水渍。  
每每撞击一次，卡尔顿就感觉有股电流从脊柱窜上大脑，前列腺被来回碾压，他不自主地扭动着身体，像一条魅人至深的水蛇。两人的肌肤相互磨蹭着，耳边暴乱的低喘无疑是最好的催情剂，让卡尔顿的性器高昂，贴上小腹。  
“啊！哈……嗯好爽……嗯嗯……操到了，用力……不行了，不行了呜……”卡尔顿的呻吟带上了哭腔，他摇晃着脑袋啜泣着，不知道在否认着什么，“唔嗯……啊不行了，顶……顶到了，再快点……”  
“啪！”圆润饱满的后丘上出现粉红的印记，激起一阵肉浪。臀肉被肆意揉弄成不像样的形状，瑟缩的嫩穴将肉棒吞得更深。  
“今天就操死你。”  
还未等失神的卡尔顿反应，他就已经被搂着腰转了个圈，随着动作，龟头抵住敏感点的恶劣研磨让他惊叫到失声。卡尔顿被摆弄成跪趴的姿态，不经教导就学会了压低被干软的腰肢，高高翘起臀部，将被性器填满的嫩红孔穴毫无遮掩地呈现在暴乱眼前。囊袋撞击着手感细腻的臀肉，也拍打着卡尔顿脆弱的囊袋，肉刃粗暴地深埋进小穴，一次次带出的媚肉，又狠狠地将其塞回肠道。  
如野兽交媾的姿势激起最原始的欲望，整个柱体进入的更深，被挤压成泡沫的白色液体顺着卡尔顿布满红痕的腿根滑下。  
“嗯啊，太！呜，太深……顶到胃了……不……啊！”快感累叠，将卡尔顿推向云端，神志摇摇欲坠。这是让他痴狂，又让他想逃脱的深渊。他被撞击地向前伏去，下意识逃离极致纠缠的刺激，又被背后的力量擒住，更猛烈地接受让他手脚痉挛的刺入。  
发丝在拉扯撞击下大幅度晃荡，汗水顺着发尾甩落。卡尔顿的双臂终于支撑不住，上身压爬下去，只靠暴乱扶着瘫软的腰肢，不留余地地顶撞。冰凉的桌面随着动作摩擦着充血的乳头，激得卡尔顿眼眶再度模糊。淫叫一声比一声高昂，他感觉自己喉咙都要哑了，情意迷乱的小嘴微张，来不及吞咽的银丝垂挂在嘴角，一幅荡妇的模样。  
“嗯、嗯哼……啊哈受不了，受不了了……呜嗯……”  
后穴被干得酸胀，前列腺被玩弄迸发的电流让他头晕目眩。坚挺的性器在空中晃动，甚至敲击上自己的小腹，消磨着早已不存在的羞耻。前所未有的深度让卡尔顿感到恐惧，他想结束一切，又想彻底轮廓。他耗尽最后一丁点儿力气收缩小穴，想让暴乱缴械投降。  
然而可怜的小科学家，只能换来落在挺翘臀部上的一下狠狠的抽打。  
“啊！”卡尔顿忘我地尖叫，痛苦和快乐早已不辨你我，在颅内纠缠不清。  
“想把我夹射？”  
全盘失守。无论是理智还是失智的时候，身体，以及情感，统统失守。暴乱就是他的神，是可恶的独*裁者，是他的主宰。他不仅能带来强大的力量，还有无上的快感——尽管是如此蛮横霸道——他好似生来就爱如此。  
美味可口的宿主被干得七荤八素，混沌的脑袋里想的却还是无条件的臣服。暴乱向前朝他单薄的肩膀探去，一手拽住卡尔顿的头发逼迫他抬起头：“你的神明现在赐予你一个和他平等谈判的机会。”  
卡尔顿根本无心弄明白他说了什么，他迷迷糊糊地凑向那温热的气息，伸出舌头想要索吻。暴乱轻轻咬他湿滑的舌尖，却坏心眼地让开他难耐的双唇，温柔地用牙齿磨着卡尔顿要滴血的耳垂，重复了一遍刚才的话。  
“呜嗯……啊——什么、谈判呜……”  
“和你的神一起射。怎么样？”  
卡尔顿心里竟然升腾起一种异样的满足，填满胸腔。他呻吟着，继续不泄气地扭头，勾引暴乱啃咬他红肿的嘴唇。  
暴乱也没有指望能从被他操成一滩烂泥的卡尔顿嘴里听到什么像样的答复。说话和接吻——他的宿主更喜欢嘴的第二个用途。  
唇瓣被啃咬，卡尔顿卖力地吮吸着对方的舌头，身后预发粗野的撞击却干得他几次松了口，只能喘息着淫叫。  
前列腺的软肉被摩擦得越来越敏感，暴乱对着那点一阵猛攻，卡尔顿的性器猛然抖动，眼前绽发出一道白光，却被硬生生堵住了铃口。  
“一起。”  
这根本不是谈判，是强权与独*裁。  
“可是你喜欢。”  
无法否认。无论是心理还是生理——卡尔顿只能颤抖着抽泣：“呜你快点……嗯嗯、你怎么！怎么还不射……”  
“因为你里面太舒服了，我舍不得拔出来，亲爱的德雷克博士。不如以后，我就一直插在你后面吧？”  
卡尔顿瞪大迷蒙的双眼，睫毛上挂着泪珠，仿佛不堪其重地颤抖着。暴乱能说，他就可能真的做到。  
“在你开会的时候，在你面对媒体的时候，在你……你看，这个能游说四方，衬衫扣子扣到最上面的万人敬仰的科学家——小穴里却因为被粗壮的男根抽插而淫液泛滥呢……”  
卡尔顿开始不可抑制地幻想那样的场面，他面色泛红地扶住讲台，故作镇定地对每一个闪光灯投以标准亲切的微笑，双腿却颤抖着站不稳，下身软得一塌糊涂，西装裤也印出可疑的深色水渍。只要暴乱一个动作，他的淫叫就会泄出，随着麦克风传遍整个世界——而他无能为力，只能用支起的小帐篷蹭着讲台的边缘，好获得更多的快感……  
卡尔顿的后穴猛烈收缩，暴乱一声低喘，握住那纤细的腰发狠地撞击，每一次都顶向前所未有的深处，尽管主人哭着求饶，小穴却极其配合的吮吸着入侵的性器。  
脆弱得不堪一击的神经让卡尔顿簌簌落下生理性的泪水，暴乱松开了被堵住的小孔，卡尔顿立刻高声哭叫着射出了精液，小穴剧烈收缩，挤压得暴乱一声低吼，死死抵住那脆弱的一点喷射出滚烫的液体。  
“呜呜……”卡尔顿贴伏在桌上，脱力的他只能发出像小猫一样的呜咽。不停颤抖的性器依旧在断断续续地吐着精，桌边的实验仪器上都沾上了淫乱的乳白色液体。  
暴乱抽出性器，那灌满浓稠液体泛红的小穴已经合不上，向外流淌着他的精液，好不色情。捞回一支同样被灌得满满的试管，在卡尔顿眼前摆弄：“带回我们家。收藏起来。”  
然而双眼失焦的卡尔顿不知是装作没听见，还是真的被操得失神，只知道大口喘息着，并没有给出答复。  
暴乱伏下身子，舔舐亲吻着他挂满泪痕的脸，心想：  
只有loser才喜欢吃薯球和巧克力。


End file.
